simpsons_treehouse_of_horrorfandomcom-20200215-history
Treehouse of Horror II
Synopsis The sequel to the original Treehouse of Horror. In 'The Monkey's Paw', Lisa dreams that Homer purchases a monkey's paw that grants the family four wishes. In Bart's nightmare, he dreams that he has the power to read minds, and he punishes people if they are not happy - subsequently turning Homer into a jack-in-the-box. In Homer's dream, his brain is put into a Frankenstein-style robot. Individual Stories The Monkey's Paw The Monkey's Paw is Lisa's nightmare. This story has the Simpsons visit Morocco, where Homer buys a mysterious monkey's paw that grants wishes but with great misfortune. Once back home, the family begins to wish upon the paw. Maggie wishes for a golden pacifier, and Bart wishes for the family to be rich and famous. The pacifier seems to have no negative connotations, but the money and fame cause a public backlash to grow around the Simpsons, as they appear on everything from T-shirts to billboards for mammogram tests. Lisa wishes for world peace, but when Kang and Kodos see that the Earth is vulnerable, they conquer it, enslaving humanity. Homer then wishes for a turkey sandwich without any "weird surprises," which he claims is a wish that can't backfire. The sandwich appears to be perfect... except the turkey is a little dry. This 'abnormality' causes Homer to fly into a rage, before throwing the monkey's paw away. When Ned Flanders sees Homer throwing it out, Homer offers the paw to him, assuming that wishes with misfortunes will soon plague his neighbor. However, Ned's first wish (to get rid of the aliens) frees the human race and he's considered a hero. Shortly afterward, Flanders wishes for his home to become a castle, as Homer watches, seething. After Lisa has her nightmare, she goes into Bart's room and wakes him up to ask if she could sleep in his bed. Bart tells her to get lost, so she offers him a candy necklace. He eats it and spits out the string, and tells her she can sleep with him. She climbs into his bed and thanks him. He replies,"less talk, more sleep." as he spends the last moment staring at the Krusty the Clown Jack-in-the-box on his night-table before falling back to sleep. The Bart Zone In Bart's nightmare, he is a boy who's able to bend reality with his mind, as well as read the minds of others, and he will turn anyone who thinks badly about him into a creature. The whole town lives in fear of him because of this, constantly forced to be happy and fulfill his every demand. Bart comes home from school and Homer and Lisa are watching TV. Bart demands to watch Krusty, after Homer refuses, Bart replaces the football on the TV with him and he smacks into the field post. When Homer comes back, he tries to bash Bart over the head with a chair. Bart reads his mind and turns him into a Jack-in-the-box. Upon discovering this, Marge takes them to see Dr. Marvin Monroe, who suggests that Bart and Homer spend more time together doing father/son activities. Homer takes Bart to a baseball game, fishing, shooting a BB gun, church, and to an amusement park. Bart becomes less mean as he has enjoyed the time with his father, and decides to turn Homer back to normal. Homer then gives Bart a fatherly kiss and Bart wakes up, horrified. Meanwhile After Bart had his nightmare, he and Lisa run into Homer and Marge's room and ask to sleep in their bed. Homer looks at the clock and comments that in 2 hours he will have to go to work. If Only I Had A Brain In Homer's dream, he is fired from his job for sleeping and he becomes a grave digger. He falls asleep in an open grave. Mr. Burns and Smithers are out looking for a brain, for their experiment to create the ultimate worker. They find Homer, and thinking he's dead, take him to their lab, remove his brain and place it into a robot. The robot then acts like Homer (clumsy and lazy), much to Mr. Burns' disappointment. Smithers convinces him to put Homer's brain back where it came from, but after this is done the robot falls on top of Mr. Burns, crushing his body. To save his life, Mr. Burns' head is sewn onto Homer's body. Homer wakes up from his nightmare, and realizes that Mr. Burns' head really is sewn onto his body. Later, as the Simpsons are eating breakfast, Lisa reminds Homer that that evening, the kids' school will be having an all-you-can-eat spaghetti dinner. Homer looks forward to it, but Mr. Burns reminds him that same evening, they will be attending the reception for Queen Beatrice in the Netherlands. Homer then complains that he hates having two heads. Quotes :(Rabat, Morocco. The Simpsons are taking a vacation there) :Homer:What is this? :Merchant:A monkey's paw that will grant its owner four wishes. :Homer:Wow! How much? :Merchant:Sir, I must recommend against buying this. It carries a bad omen. Take me for example, I was once the President of Algeria... :Homer:I did not ask for your life story, pal! I asked how much? Gallery Home paw.jpg Maggie paw.jpg Bartzone cat.jpg Frankenstein.jpg __NOTOC Category:Episodes